


悸

by mapledumpling



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapledumpling/pseuds/mapledumpling
Summary: 先爱上的人是输家
Relationships: Sano Reo/Tachibana Kenchi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 5





	悸

太煎熬了。

佐野被弓道服裹得严严实实，端着看起来比他还高的弓，全身上下都在淌汗。

夏天的半露天弓道场，即使装了遮阳棚，屋里也依旧和蒸笼无异。

刚迈入大学兴奋不已的佐野被弓道部学长学姐哄骗入了部，脑子一热的代价就是在难得的周末，顶着毒太阳拉弓，还要被要求平心静气，心沉如水。

能沉才有鬼。

额间淌下来的汗珠流进了眼睛。伴随着老师“放”的命令，佐野的箭飞了出去，不偏不倚地扎在草靶下的泡沫板上。

“......”黑泽欲言又止，作为指导老师，他知道按照弓道部的规矩，这小子今天又得留下来值日了。

他相信自己的眼光不会有错，明明是块料，但怎么就这么...

黑泽想半天都没想出来合适的词，只得拍拍佐野的肩膀。“多练。”

他就不想来。

佐野忍着气撑到了黑泽放人，提着装得满满当当的垃圾袋往道场外走。

“怎么样啊，弓道部。”小森突然出现，拿了杯冰可乐咕噜咕噜吸着，幸灾乐祸的行为换来佐野高高举起的拳头。

“当初不是你图新鲜？我还劝过，谁知道某人根本不听。”

佐野无法反驳，把气全撒在了手里的黑袋子上，袋子被他摔进桶里，底儿差点破个洞。

手刚空出来就被小森塞了一听可乐。“行了，你跟它有什么深仇大恨的。”

“...明天我就申请退社。”

易拉罐的拉环发出惨烈的悲鸣，和可怜的黑塑料袋作了伴。

“退呗，反正又不会扣学分。”

佐野赞同，盘算起自己的退社申请书。

碳酸给喉咙的刺激让佐野整个人清爽了不少。道场一侧长廊的柱子上绕着几株爬山虎，佐野扒拉着叶子，却意外看到了还在道场的黑泽和另外一个穿弓道服的男人。

不是社里的人，佐野敢断定。

那人从架子上拿了把丸木弓，在准备位置站定。

迈步，凝神。

动作舒展，一气呵成。

拉开的弓就那么停在半空，手臂却没有过分使力的颤抖，只片刻，箭离弦，笔直冲向红色的靶心。

“好！”黑泽忍不住鼓掌。

那人还维持着箭射出之前的动作，像尊雕像，无悲也无喜。

他松了劲，将手中弓交还给黑泽，一言不发地走到临近位置跪坐下。

“好厉害...”小森眼睛都直了，“那么流畅的动作和准星，估计都上段了吧。你们社团的？”

回答他的却是寂静。

“玲於...？”小森回头去寻佐野，见他目不转睛地盯着道场的方向。

深棕色的液体在易拉罐里冒起小小的气泡，发出微微的噼啪声。

“......不知道”

佐野听见自己喃喃。

过了一周多，佐野都没有着手自己的退社申请。相反，他比之前跑的还勤。

原因是一周前那个穿着弓道服的男人。

在“新指导老师”这个想法遭到现实否定之后，佐野有点泄气。

毕竟自己眼睛不是照相机，能把看到的人瞬间洗成照片。

于是他转了思路，能进出学校的大部分都是学校职员，他便在认识的人中询问“擅长弓道的男老师”。

终于在一位历史系女生的帮助下，找到了擅长弓道的“橘教授”。

佐野尽了最大努力，也只能探听出他姓“橘”，其余一概不知。

历史系和佐野的化学系隔了大半个学校，没课又没社团活动的时候，佐野便会询问那个历史系的女生，坐在教室最角落蹭上几节课。

说是蹭课，其实就是看着讲台上的橘教授发呆，脑子里全是那天夕阳下的侧影。

像是蓄了一汪碳酸饮料，小气泡噼啪的爆裂弄得他心里麻酥酥的，还泛着痒。

青春期都没有过的悸动涌起，佐野措手不及。

发呆，出神，迟钝。

三个词概括了佐野的生活。

他的不对劲被小森率先察觉到。

在小森第无数次朝他发问后，他才道出了自己可能喜欢上了一个人的猜想。

小森震惊之余，在了解了对方是单身后表示支持，同时让他自信点，把“可能”去了。

蹭课的状态一直持续到期中，橘的课程结束，佐野又没了法子。

他没任何理由和立场去找橘。他不想说谎，用谎言去圆另一个谎言这种事他做不来，也不想做。

苦恼正盛，社团那边自然一天不如一天，到最后便干脆不去。

他的心不在焉，黑泽全都看在眼睛里。

“失去兴趣了吗？”饮料罐在空中划出完美的弧度

佐野哑然，嗫嚅好半天才说出话。

“算是吧。”

黑泽抬眼，见他攥着铝罐的指尖微微发白，笑出了声。

“不擅长说谎的乖孩子。”不出意外的看到佐野把头垂得更低。

黑泽向来随性，他看人能力很强是不错，但也没有强人所难的习惯。

“你要退社我没意见，过几天你把申请书交上来，我让他批。”

佐野先是一愣，几乎脱口而出。“谁？”

“新老师。”黑泽看他一脸震惊，突然反应过来自己要出国进修的消息还没告诉社团。“下一次活动是交接,必须来。”

佐野不情不愿地答应。

黑泽朝他摆摆手，哼着歌走远了。

脑子里想过千八百遍的人此刻就活生生站在面前，佐野自认活在梦里。

在看到黑泽身旁的橘时，应付差事的态度烟消云散。

身体顿时紧绷，佐野下意识坐得更板正，目光凝在橘身上。

他小心翼翼抬眼，不防恰巧撞上橘扫过来的视线。

佐野猛地一惊，连忙撇开目光。再看过去，对方又是平静如水。

大腿上的手渐渐攥紧，佐野只觉自己周围有八个暖炉烘着，耳尖也慢慢染上抹淡粉。

第一次清楚听到了自己胸腔中的跳动声。

他庆幸黑泽直到放人也没有叫他起来展示，出糗还被喜欢的人看到这种事还是免了。

“佐野。”是黑泽。

佐野拉上书包链子应声回头，倒抽口气，怔了一瞬立刻站直。

黑泽见他反应差点破功，强忍笑意拍拍橘的肩。“你的申请给他就行，他会直接批的。”

橘斜眼瞧他，默不作声，又转而盯着佐野。

佐野被看得心虚，支支吾吾半天说不出话。

黑泽识趣般地离开，走之前还不忘投给佐野一个意味深长的眼神，小道消息他可没少听。

“......初次、见面，我是佐野玲於。”

得，半天憋出这么一句。

“嗯。”橘淡淡应了，并无过多言语。

佐野悄悄抬头去看橘，见他并没有异样便暗暗松了口气。

“写完了就直接送到教研室。”橘说完，转身就走。

留下佐野一个人发着愣。

自从橘就任弓道部指导老师后，佐野就知道自己的退社申请是交不上去了。

他现在根本不想退社。自己和橘唯一的交集就是弓道部。除此之外，佐野再没有适当的理由和立场去找橘，这时候切断和橘唯一的联系,佐野舍不得。

眼前突然暗了下来。刚刚还放晴的天气配合着他的心情飘来了大团的阴云，没一会儿雷声大作，雨点噼里啪啦地往地上砸。

已经傍晚，学生们早就三五成群回了家，也就他动机不纯地企图来教研楼，试图制造偶遇。但看情况，橘似乎是不在。

佐野凑到窗边，地皮早已湿润，鼻尖萦绕着泥土的清香。佐野上瘾般细嗅了嗅。眼神无意扫到楼下那抹白色，心底一跳。

是橘，他一边四处寻找避雨的地方，一边护着怀里的纸袋，双肩处的布料湿了一片。

佐野匆匆下楼，打开教研楼的大门，冲着橘招招手。“教授！这里！”

橘注意到，赶忙跑到门里。步子却故意放得稳了些。

“谢谢。”橘擦去雨水的同时向佐野道了谢。

“没什么。”歪打正着的感觉让佐野很受用，尤其还是这种被橘感谢的状况。

要不是佐野强行压着，心里那头小鹿怕是已经撞死了。

佐野没什么可挑起的话题，只能沉默着站在橘旁边，眼睛忍不住去瞟橘怀里的纸袋。

纸袋上鼓出一个小包。

装了水果吗？佐野的注意被那个鼓起的小包吸住。下一秒，鼓包突然变了位置。

佐野眼底猛地一颤。活的？！

纸袋发出阵窸窸窣窣的声音后，一个橙白相间的小脑袋从纸袋口探了出来。

“喵~”

小奶音直接射中佐野的心，他下意识凑近。小家伙眨巴着琥珀色的眼睛，伸出爪子“叭”地敲在佐野脑袋上。

肉垫的柔软触感从头顶传来，佐野傻在原地。

他这是...被猫撸了？

“好了reo，乖，别闹。”橘低声叱责。

“......欸”佐野喉咙里冒出无意识的单音，整个人僵直，大脑此刻完全停止运作。

刚刚橘叫了“reo”。尽管佐野知道他是在叫猫，可被叫到名字的喜悦完全占据内心，可怜的小鹿成功一头撞死。

“好巧啊......”佐野下意识喃喃出声。等他反应过来，看见橘轻飘飘扫过来的眼神，从耳根到脸全部烧得通红，活像只刚从沸水里捞出来的螃蟹。

“啊...不，没什么...”

被按回纸袋的小橘白又钻了出来，用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭橘的下巴，撒娇讨摸。

橘无奈地摇头，揉揉它的小脑袋。笑容让佐野大脑再一次宕机。

“我脸上有什么吗？”

佐野浑身一震，这才发现自己一直盯着橘看。

吞吞吐吐道了歉，佐野随便找了个借口，落荒而逃。

佐野浑身湿透冲进屋子时，小森半根没吃完的冰棒差点掉地上。看他满脸通红又气喘吁吁的样子，转身去药箱拿了支体温计，并告诉他盒子里有退烧药。

佐野头上盖着小森拿来的毛巾，也不去擦，坐在垫子上就开始傻笑。小森咽了口唾沫，抽出他嘴里的体温计。

不烧啊.....

“他叫我名字了诶...”佐野一脸幸福地傻笑着。

问不出什么的小森无奈听他念叨了一晚上，顺便把他踹进浴室，强制让这位落汤鸡洗了个热水澡。

最近弓道部的部员们发现那个叫佐野的家伙不对劲。

以前缺勤率最高的人现在几乎满勤，端一分钟弓就喊累的人现在端五分钟丝毫怨言没有。私下聊天大部分人还是觉得是铁树开花，突然有兴趣也没什么奇怪的。

直到有眼尖的发现佐野将一个礼盒偷偷放进了橘的柜子里。

大家心照不宣地开始观察起二人的动静，但橘还是那副冷冰冰，不苟言笑的样子。

目睹一切的几个人互相交换了眼神，均是叹气。

而此时当事人之一的佐野苦恼着自己的礼物到底是哪里出了差错。

第一次送出去的东西被橘原封不动的退了回来，佐野有点受挫，但随即重振精神，坚信自己的礼物是送错了，对方才不收。

佐野千方百计打听了橘可能的喜好，精心准备了礼物送去，结果没有一次逃过被送回来的命运，甚至有几次佐野偷偷塞了信进去，也都被原封不动的退了回来。

起初是橘亲自来退，佐野尝到了甜头，即使礼物被退回来，但能见到橘确实抵了一部分失落感。

后来佐野的礼物来的频繁，橘便让其他人退还给他。佐野喜欢橘在弓道部早就是公开的秘密，其他人也是硬着头皮去还，毕竟谁也不想做这个中间人。

“佐野啊，”拉他进部的学长将装着茶叶的小罐和信交还给佐野，“这么久了...教授要是喜欢你早就答应了，你又何必......”

佐野接过，摩挲着罐子，里面是他省吃俭用，打了一个月工才买到的茶叶，虽然只有一点，但拿出去也不至于太难看。

“...我知道，”佐野想到什么事情，会心一笑，“你也知道，橘教授冷冰冰的，平时对人也是不咸不淡的，他就是那样的性格...”

“一年也好两年也好，我可以等。”

学长蹙眉，叹了口气。

就算是冷淡的性子，这么久了也该......

他拍拍佐野的肩膀，欲言又止地走了。

佐野低头，看着手里那封不曾被打开的信，抿了抿嘴。将喉底的苦涩吞下，把信和茶叶装在小袋里放入背包。

没关系，他可以等。

稳住情绪，佐野重重吐出口气，拿着包离开了道场。

橘在一旁的长廊上看着他远去的背影，眉蹙得更紧。夕阳照在他的侧脸上，投下大片阴影。

很快又是一年情人节。

在屋子里充满着巧克力甜腻的味道四天后，小森终于忍不住开了口。

“都第四天了，还没做出来吗？”

“快好了。”佐野在厨房忙活着，随口应了句。

“玲於...”小森不忍心见他一脸斗志昂扬却被心上人泼冷水的样子，干脆先泼盆冷水让他冷静冷静，“你的东西...教授他就没收过吧...”

佐野略一顿，随后便无所谓地承认。

“......这种事有时候强求不来的。”小森手上摩挲着模具，一眼瞥到玲於房间里多出来的大柜子。

佐野把被退回来的礼物全都放在了柜子里，大件小件，有用无用。

万一哪天橘答应了，他就一股脑堆给那个冷冰冰的教授，义正言辞告诉他“这是义务，不能不收”。佐野原本是这么想的。

但如今，偌大的柜子已经快满了。

小森担心归担心，佐野却一点没在意般，依旧费尽心思讨好着橘。

“完成！”佐野拿出精致的点心袋子，笑得幸福。

“玲於——”

“够了。”小森还想说什么，被佐野立刻打断。“不用你们一直提醒我，我清楚得很。”

佐野拿上点心袋，绕过脸色难看的小森，摔上了房门。

小森被噎得难受，恨铁不成钢地望向佐野离开的方向。

怎么就这么倔。

弓道部情侣不少，今天都是翘了活动去约会的。

在最后一个单身的部员离去后，佐野终于找到机会，叫住整理丸木弓的橘，将点心袋子递给他。

“给您的。”

在情人节送人巧克力，意图再明显不过。

橘没接，依旧调整着丸木弓的位置。

“我亲手做的，试了好几天呢，您尝尝。”佐野满怀期待地看着橘。

橘像是没听见般，该干什么干什么。

佐野早就习惯了被冷落的尴尬，不放弃地跟在橘身后，提着点心袋。

佐野的询问戛然而止，橘突然转过身，直直看向佐野。

佐野猛地一惊，面前的橘突然逼近。威压让他不知所措地一步步后退，直到后背撞上冰冷的墙壁。

橘却突然靠近。 

距离过近让佐野忍不住闭上眼睛，橘的呼吸扫在他脸上，麻酥酥的触感让他整个脸顿时烧了起来。

“那个...我......”手上一松，点心袋掉在了地上。

“现在害羞什么？你不就是希望我这样吗？”

“不是......！”佐野急忙开口想否认，抬眼撞上橘的眼神后声音弱了下去。

维持着如此近的距离许久，佐野低下头，肩膀微微抽动着。

“......请不要戏弄我，”语调抖得不成样子。

激动、害羞、委屈在一瞬间爆发，佐野抿抿嘴，努力平复情绪。

“......我会当真的。”

橘微微松了手，却被佐野一把抓住。

“所以...真的可以吗？”

橘微怔，对上那双满含期盼的眼睛。随后蹙眉，慢慢抽开了自己的手。

佐野眼中失望一闪而逝，勉强自己提起嘴角。“今天是我失礼了。”

“这个您要收下吗？”佐野将掉在地上的点心袋捡起，向橘示意。

橘默不作声，视线在佐野脸上逡巡着。

“这样啊...那我拿回去了......”佐野将袋子塞进包里，道了声失礼，鞠躬离开。

听着脚步声逐渐消失，橘盯着地上刚刚散下来的几块巧克力，鬼使神差蹲下身。

每一块都被单独包装起来，放在透明的小袋里。橘拿起一块撕开包装，咬了一小口。

好甜......

甜味从舌尖扩散开，到了舌底逐渐变成了苦涩。

橘叹了口气，将地上的巧克力捡起，放进了口袋。

“你们社学长让我给你的。”小森将佐野送出去的东西交还给他，担心溢于言表。

佐野将东西直接放进包里，他都不用看，肯定是原封未动。

礼物都不会收，何况是夹在信里的入场券。

小森已经不想管他，一年多了，还一直坚持着，不是疯了就是傻了。

二人在道场分开，黑泽修习归来，今天是橘的最后一场课。

内容和平时无差，无非就是叫了几个人上去展示。当然，佐野这次没逃掉。

迈步，凝神，拉弓。

松手的瞬间，箭向靶心射去，最后落在离靶心不远处。

黑泽忍不住叫好，佐野自己也吃了一惊。他下意识去看站在一边的橘，没成想两人的目光对了个正着。

佐野冲着橘微笑，放下弓，坐到属于自己的位置。

为了迎接黑泽，部里开了饭局。佐野受邀在列，橘却推说有事，并未出现。

“一天天事多的跟什么似的。”

黑泽不满地喝了口酒，一拍旁边喝闷酒的佐野。“不错啊，水平比以前可好多了。”

佐野含糊地道了谢，菜还没上他就已经喝了两杯，到现在脑子有点晕晕乎乎的。

“你跟橘.....”

黑泽一早就知道佐野喜欢橘，如今问出口，佐野听得一哽，手里剩下的半杯酒瞬间见了底。

见他样子，不说黑泽也知道了个大概。

“对不起，我出去吹吹风。”

大家都开始起哄，只有还算清醒的黑泽皱眉，掏出手机拨通了号码。

酒馆外的坡道下便是大海，佐野在坡道上随便找了个位置坐下，抱膝看着月光下波光粼粼的海面。

海风带着咸味，佐野的酒气散了些，脑子却依然混沌。

他就那么讨厌自己吗？连和自己同桌吃饭都不愿意。

“哭什么？”黑泽追了出来，陪着他坐下。

“我没哭......”

佐野右脸一凉，接过黑泽递来的罐装啤酒。

“你摸摸自己的眼角，这话你自己信吗？”

佐野抹了把眼，海风吹得他眼睛发酸。

“老师...我就真的这么差吗？”

黑泽被问得一愣。“怎么这么说？”

“肯定是我太差了，做什么都做不好。不然这么久了，他怎么就没有一点点喜欢我。”

佐野闷闷地灌了一大口酒。明明都是碳酸，却没可乐的甜蜜，流进喉咙里尽是苦涩，苦得他喉咙发紧。

“一点都没有......”

多年好友，黑泽向来知道橘的性格如此，却也不免心疼起身旁的男孩。

“你又不是他，怎么知道他有没有呢？”

佐野闻言一怔，看向黑泽的眼神里有一瞬的喜色，又不知想到什么眸光顿时暗淡。

“您别安慰我了，我知道的。”冷风让他的视线一阵清晰一阵模糊，声音也变得沙哑。

“...还喜欢他吗？”

佐野没看到黑泽已经起身，转头望向背后。

“喜欢，喜欢的不得了。”

佐野吸吸鼻子，低下头嘿嘿笑着。

“第一次见到他我就喜欢上了，可他永远都冷冰冰的，没趣得要命。送给他的东西也一次没收过，全给我退回来了，不过我一点都不生气。”

“谁叫我喜欢他。”

佐野被风吹得缩了缩脖子，又自顾自往下说。

“但我也是人啊...”

“那么戏弄我，在我快要当真的时候又立马把我推开......”

不就仗着自己喜欢他。

佐野在身旁摸着易拉罐，几次无果，他干脆转头去拿，却被身边蹲着的人吓了个半醒。

佐野张了张口，努力几次都没说出话来。

橘皱眉，将手里易拉罐放在他手边。

佐野却已经没兴趣再喝，转头抿抿嘴。“您是来看我笑话的吗？”

“我没那么闲。”像块冰一样。

佐野忍住溢满眼眶的泪水，他可能是脑子不太清醒了，才会问出这种傻话。

“您很讨厌我吗？”

声音散在风里，轻飘飘的没一点底气。

橘没回答。佐野咬牙，猛地站了起来。

“你每次都是这样！”佐野再也控制不住情绪，也不管敬语不敬语，冲着橘吼了起来。

橘抬头，佐野的眼圈泛着红。

“你明知道我喜欢你...”佐野哽住，却没下文。

然后呢？

他没任何立场参与橘的生活，也没有理由强迫他收下自己的心意。

说实话，一切只不过是佐野的一厢情愿。被他遗忘到脑后许久的事实此刻占据大脑。

“你要是讨厌我，就在这跟我说‘我讨厌你，今后不要出现在我的生活里’。”

佐野深吸口气，却仍然压不住颤抖的声音。“只要你说，我...今后就从你的视野里消失。”

佐野蜷缩成一团，静静等待橘开口。但预料中的拒绝并没有出现。

“你...喜欢我哪里？”佐野不敢置信地望向橘，对方只是平静地看着他，等着他的答案。

“......全部。”声音微弱却坚定。“从一开始就喜欢......”

橘看他半晌，随后在他旁边坐下，递给他一个透明小袋。

“给你的。”

佐野接过，看着熟悉的包装，嘴唇颤抖。

“味道不错。”

“这次...是退回来的吗？”佐野抖着声音问。

“借花献佛。”

佐野控制不住，捂着脸大声哭了出来。一年多的无力，委屈，失望，在此刻全都有了发泄口。

橘暗暗叹气，揉了揉佐野柔软的发丝。

傻孩子......

橘是被reo的叫声吵醒的。

橘从窗户往下看，院子里一人一猫两个“reo”玩的正欢。

橘打开窗，清晨的空气吸进肺里舒爽无比。楼下的佐野抱着reo，抬头注意到他，露出一个灿烂的笑容。

“早！”

橘笑着予以回应。在看到佐野被院子里的石头绊到差点摔了reo时，不由自主扶额。

冒冒失失......

冒冒失失，横冲直撞。

这大概还是橘对佐野的印象。

不过如今看来，倒是可爱了不少。

橘下楼开了大门，面前出现了佐野的笑脸。

“早啊橘先生！今天我们去哪里？”


End file.
